The Prophet
by Sway653
Summary: A Computer Hacker finds herself in a world of trouble when she comes too close to the Truth. [PG] for some language. PLEASE R&R! [[[NEW Notice: March]]] ANY Readers left, PLEASE READ!
1. Prologue

It was hot.  
  
She hated the heat.  
  
Sitting on her hands, her short blonde hair stuck to the side of her face with sweat, she watched him.  
  
Only 5.   
  
Just a little girl.   
  
Still a kid, yet such a heavy burden upon her.  
  
Her father paced in front of her, loosening his tie with one hand, holding his shotgun in the other.  
  
Eyes following him, he sat in a chair in front of her, his face three inches from hers.  
  
"I want you to remember" he said, eyes wide, sweat running down his face.  
  
"Remember, what happened. Remember what she did?" he asked her.  
  
There was a sting at the back of her throat, and she tried not to cry.  
  
But she was only 5.  
  
Only a little girl.  
  
The crimson pool stained the porcilin tile, slowly seeping through the cracks in the floor.  
  
The light only reflected off of it, and blinded her.  
  
So happy, she looked, so content.  
  
She had never seen her mother look like that.  
  
Head slumped against the bathroom wall, clothes drenched in the growing puddle of crimson, arms shredded.  
  
"No!" she screamed, holding her head in her hands.  
  
She failed, she tasted the salty tears.  
  
"Yes. You remember that. You remember that forever."  
  
Holding her fathers hand, she stared at the black box.  
  
Her grandmother crying as it lowered.  
  
How could that be? Why could they be so sad, be crying, when her mother looked so content?  
  
Shouldn't they be happy? She got what she had wanted.. didn't she?  
  
So much black. So hot. She hated the heat.  
  
He reached forward and forced her to look at him.  
  
"She left you. She left you here. She left ME here." he said, her tears running down his hands.  
  
He leaned back and sighed.  
  
She couldn't see him, he was only a silhoute, shadded against the bright window.  
  
There was a clank, and he raised his gun.  
  
There was silence. Deafening silence. It had never been so quiet.  
  
She said something then, but it didn't come out, only a crack, a whisper under her sobs.  
  
The sound rung in her ears, it burned, it stung.   
  
It was so loud.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn't open them.  
  
There was a loud thunk, of a limp body hitting the floor.  
  
Hot blood stung her face.  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
Red. All red. No color.  
  
Time slowed, the splatter upon the wall.  
  
Skull open, the only visable eye hung from its socket, in a pool of crimson.  
  
The light poored through the wide window  
  
It was hot.  
  
She hated the heat. 


	2. Chapter 01

------------------------------------------  
  
A young Hacker finds herself in a world of trouble when she comes too close to the Truth.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Bare with me! This is my first fanfic, ever. And I am just posting the two chapters or so, to see if its worth persueing. Please Review, but be nice, this is my first try! ^^;;  
  
Oh yea, I don't own the Matrix, but I do own my character. ^_^  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"There's that hacker again," Sparks said with a sigh, He sat at the main computers with Ghost behind him. "Pushing it alittle to far, your gonna get yourself killed."  
  
"Who?" Ghost asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Some hacker, for the past... 3 years, I think, this kids been trying to get all the information available on the Matrix, Morpheus and odd events happening in the city."  
  
"Thats being taken care of." Niobe said, walking onto the main deck.  
  
"The Neb. has been reporting several other siteings aswell; all the same person." Sparks replied.  
  
"Its becoming a problem" Niobe said.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Genesis took up the role of a computer nerd when she was diagnossed as an Insomniac. With nothing better to do all night, she sat at her computer for hours on end, looking around the net.  
  
For the last couple years, she had been following several unexplained events that had been happening around her city; all leading no where. And all had been attempted to be covered up.  
  
Every once in awile, she would stumble across some information concerning "The Matrix", all leading to quite a few dissaperances of some of the worlds best hackers.  
  
She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking at the clock.  
  
3:03 A.M.  
  
It was Saturday, time to keep her appointment.  
  
Later that day, she leaft her apartment, locking the door behind her.   
  
Walking down the crowded streets of New York, she made her way down 14th street, and came to an alley between to big corperate buildings.  
  
Standing in the dark, dank alley, she waited. He was always late.  
  
5 minutes.  
  
10 minutes.  
  
20 minutes.  
  
Just as she was about to leave, he finally showed up.  
  
"You got it?" Asked the tall thin man with jet black hair that was approaching her.  
  
"Yea, I got it" She said, handing him a small disk, immediatly, he replaced it with a clip of cash.  
  
She started to walk away, when he stopped her.  
  
"What?" She asked, frustrated from her high strung nerves.  
  
"Muse needs his worm by tomorrow night, you know he'll kill you if y--"  
  
"I know! I got it, damn" She said as she turned to head out of the alley.  
  
Always a quick grand, but after all these years, even though she had not been caught, she was still nervous. This time especially, which scared her even more.  
  
Hands shaking, she shoved the folded cash into her pocket and zipped up her jacket as if for some kind of comfort, turning out of the alley.  
  
Just as she did, she looked down the street where three men in grey suites and earpeices leaned against a new black suburban.  
  
She knew it, something wasn't right.  
  
She cursed herself and walked the other direction, pulling up her hood to cover her face.  
  
Should have trusted her instincts.  
  
Only getting 20 or so paces down the street, she heard a car driving slowly next to her, but she kept looking forward. Ahead of her was a thick group of people that were waiting for the light to change, she had to think of something fast.  
  
Slowly pushing her way through the crowd, and purposely ran into a man with a breifcase. It opened when it hit the ground, and a dozen papers flew out.  
  
Something happened then, that she couldn't believe. It was as if time slowed, and everything was moving in slow motion, yet she could see it all happening.  
  
She stared as the papers stood caught in mid-air.  
  
Then everything sped back up, and she stood dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said, bringing herself back to reality, bending down to pick up several papers, purposely kicking them farther from the man.  
  
A few people bent down to help him, creating a little block in front of an office building door.  
  
"Now" she thought to herself.  
  
Staying low, she pushed open the door and ran inside.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ghost sat in the GTO across the street from the whole scene. He smiled to himself. Whoever he was, he was good.   
  
The Agents screeched away in their car.  
  
Waiting quietly, 20 or so minutes later, he saw the door open and the hacker come out of the building, wearing his hood still.  
  
If he were to persue, it would have to be now.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Turning onto a diffrent alley, she figured she'd have to stay some where else tonight, figureing they already had her apartment. The system was so predictable.  
  
As she turned away from the side street, she heard someone walk onto the same alley way.   
  
"Damn it" they were still following her.  
  
She continued to walk, trying to think of somewere close she could go, if she were to run.  
  
Looking up, she saw a chain link fence that ran all the way down the alley along the side of a building. Without another thought, she quickly climbed it.  
  
If she couldn't outrun them, she'd just have to hide.  
  
Staying in the shadows, she worked her way across the top of the fence down the alley, not wanting to push it, she stopped and stayed quiet, wanting him to come to her.  
  
Waiting, she watched as a tall Asian man with a mustache and goutee made his way closer.  
  
She stayed silent, waiting in anticipation, and fear.  
  
Just when he was in front of her, she jumped off the fence and, landing suprisingly close, rolled off his shoulder.  
  
Making a 360, she held the gun in her hand and cocked it, holding it to the back of his head.  
  
Ghost smirked. He -was- good, even plugged in.  
  
"You want to give me back my gun?" he asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" she yelled, her hands shaking. "Why the fuck are you following me?" She asked, trying to keep the gun firm in her hands, feeling beads of sweet forming at her temples.  
  
His eyebrows went up at the sound of the voice. The hacker was female. Quite a suprise. With a sudden movement that was impossibly fast, he turned around and grabbed the gun from her hand, twisting her arm behind her.  
  
He pointed the gun to the side of her head while she struggled.  
  
"I'm here to tell you something, not to kill you."  
  
Feeling the cold barrel of the gun pressed to her temple, she let her body go limp, showing her surrender.  
  
Thats all he needed, he immediatly put his gun down and loosened his grip, giving just the chance -she- needed.  
  
Twisting back around, right out of his grip, she turned to run but he had already cought her wrists. As she had turned, her arms folded over her chest.  
  
Breathing hard, she struggled one last time, then gave up.  
  
With her back against his chest, he pulled her back against a wall into a shadow.  
  
They both looked as one of the suited men came around the corner. The same man that was chasing her.  
  
Suddenly, she felt horribly afraid. She squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered into Ghosts hand that covered her mouth to silence her.  
  
"Shhh...." he breathed into her ear. She opened her eyes and saw the man turn and walk away.  
  
It was quiet for a moment, before he spoke again.  
  
"If you want answers, you have to trust me first," he said silently, "But we've run out of time, meet me same time in the 16th street apartments, room 503."  
  
Letting her go, she turned and he was gone.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Knocking on the door to Noble's apartment, she stood in the cold night air looking around with paranoya.  
  
There was a clattter, a curse, and the door opened.  
  
"Genesis..... What are you doing here?"   
  
She didn't even answer, she pushed by him and went to his window, closing the blinds.  
  
"Whats this all about?" he asked, rubbing one eye.  
  
"Did you use the disk yet?" She asked, frantically.  
  
"Wha---" he started.  
  
"The Disk! Did you use it?" she yelled, loosing patients.  
  
"No, I was going to---"  
  
"Can I stay here?"  
  
"Uh.... yea sure, why?"  
  
"I just.. need to crash here tonight."  
  
"Yea.. yea, sure" he nodded.  
  
That was the great thing about him, never asked questions.  
  
She put down her stuff and looked at him. He had on a pair of plad boxers, and a old wrinkly "Linux" shirt.  
  
He noticed her stare "What? Its 4 AM ok?"  
  
Finding his way into the dark kitchen, he fumbled around in the fridge.  
  
She looked around his apartment, no wonder he never had a girlfriend. The floor was covered in comics and old CDs. The kitchen table was fulled with his computers, and the counters were covered in parts, right next to empty beer cans.  
  
"So, what was with the entrance?" he asked, handing her a beer.  
  
"Just alittle paranoid," she said, gratefully taking the bottle, "That disk could put me away for life."  
  
"Yea, thats why we dont get caught."  
  
They both smirked, never once had they been caught, they were the best at what they did, and everyone knew it.  
  
She looked around the room, and her eyes fell on his computer.  
  
"Hey, let me use your comp."  
  
"Sure," he said standing.  
  
"I just got this badass graphics card, and the hub is set up so--"  
  
"Why dont you go to bed?" She asked.  
  
He gave her a sideways glare. "What are you gonna do?" He asked, just as she kicked him. "Ok, ok." he said, putting his hands up in surrender.  
  
Once she heard his door close, she started up her search.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
What seemed like only an hour later, (which was more like 4), Noble walked into the room and stared at her, eyes glued to the screen, several empty bottles around her.  
  
"Hey, going to work. I'll pick up more beer on the way home"  
  
She nodded, not taking her eyes off the scren.  
  
He turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Hey, Nob.," she paused, "Thanks for letting me stay"  
  
"Anytime" He said, shutting the door  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Looking at her watch, her stomic growled.  
  
1:15  
  
She left the computer and turned on the TV flipping to the news. There was an overhead helicopter shot of this house with a three bodybags laying in the front yard, several ambulances and cop cars surrounded.  
  
She was about to change the channel but she stopped dead. That was Muse's house.   
  
"At eight'o'clock early this morning, two cops are dead in a persute of another who is also now deceased. A computer hacker being brought in for fraud, under the hacker alias "Muse", was shot down as he fought and killed two police men. This is the first time, the world known hacker has been caught, and is now his last."  
  
She turned it off.  
  
How could that happen? They had never been caught, and the time he does, he is killed.  
  
She couldn't believe it.. dead.   
  
Quickly gathering her things, she figured she'd stop at Noble's office and catch him on his break, ask him what he knew.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"The hackers been contacted." Ghost said, as Niobe walked onto the main deck.  
  
"Good. I've already spoke with another ship to have it taken care of."  
  
Ghost paused, looking up at Niobe confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She stared at him, "The hacker is to be killed, that was the plan. He is too much of a neusence, and could put an end to all of us."  
  
"Its a she, and she might be useful."  
  
Niobe gave him a blank stare, "How do you mean, -useful-"  
  
"She can hack into any system that she's gone up against, and has never been caught or has come close. She has potential, and, I think, her mind can withstand the Truth."  
  
Niobe was quiet for a second. "She is of no use, only a target for the agents. If they catch her, it could be the end of us, the end of Neo. And that can't happen."  
  
"I know," Ghost said, looking at her in the eyes, "But thats not going to happen."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Half was down the street, Genesis paused, mid step, staring ahead of her.  
  
A large group of people stood surounding the entrence to Noble's building.  
  
She had a sudden feeling of dread, but continued to walk, and pushed her way through the crowd.  
  
There they were, the suited men, pulling Noble, cuffed, shoving him into the back of their black cadalac.  
  
One stopped just as he was to enter the car, and pressed his finger to his earpiece.  
  
His head slowly turned and looked directly in Genesis's direction.  
  
Pushing back through in horrer, she began to run down the opposite direction, making her way down the street. She ran in the only direction she could think of.  
  
16th Street.  
  
* * * * * * * 


	3. Chapter 02

The apartment building was shabby, and the shadows from the low sun in the sky didn't make it any more welcoming.  
  
As Genesis entered the front of the building of the 12 story structure, she started to calm down.  
  
She still couldn't believe it, everyone she had contacted, everyone she knew, had all been chased down.... How? After 10 years of slipping by, how can two of the top hackers be caught within the same 24 hours?  
  
Climbing the stairs, she got a chance to catch her breath at the top.  
  
She stopped outside the door of room 503 and sighed, reluctantly turning the handle..  
  
Stepping through the door, she saw the same Asian man sitting in an old armchair.  
  
He smiled as she entered the room and offered the seat in front of him; a warn maroon armchair.  
  
"Please... sit."  
  
"This has to stop" she said, panic returning to her voice.  
  
"After I ran into you, both my friends are gone, one captured, one...." she paused, her voice was shaking despite her will. "and the other is dead."  
  
He stared at her for a second, his face blank.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would go this far."  
  
She looked at him confused. "What?....What arn't you telling me?"  
  
"You came for answers, did you not? My name is Ghost, and I've come to offer you the Truth."  
  
She chuckled. "You don't know anything, this is it." She said, turning to walk through the door.  
  
He was getting desprite, if she walked out now, they would have to kill her. Now or never.  
  
"Your mother killed herself in 94, and only a short year later, you watched your father stick a shot gun down his throat. Yet after all these years, you've survived. You want answers. I have come to offer them."  
  
She stopped. Suddenly she felt hot blood spray across her face, and she was back in her house. Watching her father pull the trigger. Her eyes began to sting.  
  
Maybe he had gone too far.  
  
"I've come to give you answers." he said quietly, trying to get her to stay.  
  
"Goodbye" She said silently, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Shit" Ghost said, flipping out his phone.  
  
"Nice" Sparks said on the other line.  
  
"Just watch her movements." Ghost said with a sigh, ignoring his comment.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She continued to walk down the now darkening street that was strangly abandoned and quiet. The sun was slowly setting, making the street she was on all the more gloomy. But she didn't notice, she had so much on her mind.  
  
The loud screeching of tires rang from behind her, pulling her back into reality. She turned to see a familiar black car coming 60 down the street.  
  
It was them, they had come for her this time. They were going to kill her, and she knew it.  
  
She turned to run but another had just slid and blocked her exit.  
  
Quickly looking for an escape, she stared in front of her. 50 feet or so, there was a chain link fence. Lineing the top of it was barbed wire, which was right in front of a brick wall, which enclosed a warehouse.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sparks stared at the green coded screens in front of him.  
  
His eyes widened as he watched. "Oh, no...... run."  
  
He called up Ghost, who irritatidly answered. "What is it Sparks" he said, a touch of frustration in his voice.  
  
"We got trouble"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
As the car came speeding down the street, she didn't even take a second look, she just dashed forward.  
  
Running as fast as she could, she jumped onto the chain link fence, landing sharply.  
  
She climbed as fast as she could, and pulled herself over the top, completely ignoring the sharp barbed wire on top, she pulled herself over.  
  
Ripping through her thin jacket, she felt the hundreds of sharp points snagging through the skin on her back.  
  
Falling eight feet onto the hard ground on the other side, she tasted sandy blood in her mouth.  
  
Immediatly trying to pull herself up, she heard the slamming of car doors on the other side of the wall, which made her run faster, driven with fear, stumbling while she looked for a quick exit.   
  
As she felt the heat of new blood running down her back and soaking through her shirt, she figured she'd improvize as she went.   
  
Suddenly, she heard the faint sound of a phone ringing, which grew louder as she ran.  
  
Breaking through one of the doors of the large warehouse, she found herself in a small room with a dusty table and a phone placed on it.  
  
There were several gun shots, and clammer, and Ghost came running through the door oposite of hers.  
  
As he ran by her, ignoring the ringing phone, he grabbed her arm and pulled her through a small hallway. Shoving her into a small room that seemed to be a janitor closet. He pushed her up against the wall, and she winced, feeling the hard stucko wall rubbing against her freshly torn back.  
  
The stood there, silent in the pitch black, for what felt like an hour, before he opened the door again. Dim light poored through the crack in the door, and he peared out. Looking in both directions, then pulled her up next to him, dragging his hand across her back.  
  
She pulled away as he looked at his bloody hand.  
  
"Your hurt," he started, reaching for her.  
  
"No shit" she said, her blood soaked shirt hanging damply from her body. She stepped back, avoiding his hand.  
  
"Everytime... everytime something happens. I can't do this anymore."  
  
She turned to leave, but he caught her wrist.  
  
"I'm sorry, but your just going to have to trust me---"  
  
"Trust you? You nearly got me killed. I dont know whats going on, but I dont want to. It got my friend killed, and its my fault."  
  
She turned quickly and walked out.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Completely ignoring the fact that her apartment was probably now being watched, she pushed open her door.  
  
Everything was torn apart, as she expected. She hadn't been robbed, she had been searched.  
  
She fumbled through her stuff and sat down at her kitchen table, careful not to lean back. She probably should have gone to the hospital, but it wouldn't matter in an hour anyway.  
  
She pulled the money out of her pocket and put it in a minella envelope with the other 100 grand in cash.  
  
Folding up her letter, she set it on the table. The letter was to her grandmother, who took care of her once her parents died. It was an apology for all the things that happened, all the trouble she got into, and money to make up for it. But it turned out to be more of a suicide note.  
  
She went into her bathroom, tripping on an overturned sofa, and opened her bathroom drawer. She pulled out a small, white wrapped item, and sat down on the cheap cold tile. She unwrapped it and held the scalpol in one hand.  
  
She sat for a second, thinking. Her mothers death, her fathers, her friends. All of it, she was always at the root of the problem. Why did she deserve to live, and not them....  
  
There she was, in the bathroom, staring down at her mother. She was so happy. So happy...  
  
The thin silver blade punctured her skin, and she dragged it aross her wrist. Then another, and another. Then she did the other wrist.  
  
Within seconds, she found herself in a warm pool of her own blood. The didn't feel the pain in her back, nor did she the cuts on her wrists, only numbness. Everything was numb.  
  
She slumped onto her side, in a puddle of her sins, and finally felt calm. She wouldn't have to worry about anything any more, no more problems to make up for, no more guilt to live with.  
  
Only... content  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell...." Sparks said, with a sigh.  
  
"What happened?" Niobe asked, coming out of the galley.  
  
"We lost her." Sparks replied.  
  
Niobe looked over at Ghost who was staring down into his lap.  
  
"I told you, it was better to have her killed, they could have her right now."  
  
"Sparks, get the Osiris on. We will be continueing as planned." Niobe said.  
  
Ghost spoke up, "I'll go in, give me 20 minutes, if I don't have her by then, we won't ever get her."  
  
Niobe nodded, "Make it fast, and don't fuck up this time."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ghost stood in the corner of a warehouse two blocks from Genesis's apartment. As the phone ran infront of him, he quietly checked his weapons.  
  
He picked up the resiever and put it to his ear. "I'm in" (bahhh, cliché ^^;;)  
  
Running up the apartment builing stairs, he pushed his way through the door and ran down the hall.  
  
"Which one Sparks?" Ghost asked, phone to his ear.  
  
"That one, that should be it"  
  
He put his phone down and pushed open the door that was open a crack.  
  
He looked around the torn apartment.. they had been here already.  
  
Quickly looking around, he pushed his way through the mess on the floor. Then he put his phone back to his ear.  
  
"Your sure." he asked.  
  
"Yea.. she might still be there, but thats the last place we picked up her signal." Sparks said on the other line.  
  
He almost dropped the phone when he looked down the hall into the bathroom.  
  
"I'll have to call you back" Ghost said in half a daze, closeing the connection.  
  
He pushed the door open more, and followed the trail of blood to the corner of the bathroom.  
  
There she was, laying in a pool of blood, her wrists a slatered mess.  
  
He quickly went to her and picked her up, dragging her into the living room. He sat her up in a chair and shook her.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, which were rolled in the back of her head. She blinked, trying to focus.  
  
Once everything came into view, she jumped back in her seat when she saw Ghost kneeling in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "It wasn't supose to happen like this."  
  
She stared back at him, barely understanding what he said, everything was still blurry, and all of her senses still felt numb.  
  
There wasn't any turning back. Whether or not she wanted to come, she had to. She knew to much and now the Agents knew aswell.  
  
He reached in his suit and pulled out two pills.  
  
She was slowly leaning to the side, and her pushed her back up in her chair.  
  
"Listen..." He said, trying to get her attention. "Listen: take the blue pill, you stay here, it will continue and the agents will eventually track you down. You take the red pill, you come with me and I show you the Truth... the answers."  
  
He put a pill in each of her hands and looked at her.  
  
"You take the red, and you get a second chance."  
  
She couldn't hear a word he said, but yet, she understood it.  
  
She felt weak, but she dropped the blue pill, and swallowed the red, just before everything faded again.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
She woke up to a blindedly bright light, and took in a fast breath, trying to sit up.  
  
A hand rested on her forhead and relaxed her body, as she sank down onto the lumpy matrice.  
  
For a second, she thought she was dead. Expecting to feel sharp pains in her back and wrists, but, to her suprise, she didn't. She only felt every muscle in body aching.  
  
Her head felt cold, and she notice that she didn't have bangs in her face, nor did she feel the weight of a heavy ponytail at the back of her head.  
  
"What happened" she asked, her voice nothing more but a whisper.  
  
"For the first time, your alive"  
  
The voice sounded familiar, but her mind was to grogy to distinguish it.  
  
She found herself slipping back into sleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When she next woke up, the lights weren't so bright, but her eyes still hurt. Her muscles were also not as stiff.  
  
...She had slept?  
  
It had been so long, she forgot what it felt like.  
  
Her head was still cold, and she reached up to feel what was only a quarter inch of hair, if that. She quickly pulled up her hood, at least she still had that.  
  
She felt the scratching of cheap wool on her skin, and found herself in diffrent clothes.  
  
Sitting up, she looked around.  
  
It was some kind of canteen, everything was made of a dull metal, like the inside of a submarine. There was a huge door on the oposite side of her that looked like a vault, with a wheel in the center.  
  
It turned and there was a loud clank.  
  
Ghost walked in. Or, at least that was who she thought it was. Same goutee and mustache, but shorter hair, and no sunglasses. He wore the same rags that she did.  
  
He walked over to the side of her bed, and looked at her.  
  
"Hello. My name is Ghost."  
  
"I know that" she said, her voice cracking. she cleared it.  
  
"I'm afriad I never caught your name."  
  
She stared at him suspeciously for a second. "Gene."  
  
He looked at her for a second, "No, I mean your -name-" he repeated.  
  
She paused. "Genesis" She guessed he meant her alias. She wasn't sure why she told him that.  
  
As if she just remembered, she pulled up her sleeves to find no new cuts or scars. Only black holes.  
  
She ran her finger across them, and looked up at Ghost.  
  
"Whats happened? Where am I?" She said.  
  
"Your on our ship, the Logos. Its a hover craft."  
  
She gave him a blank stare. "What..? What did you do to me?"  
  
Just then, a tall beautiful black women walked through the door. "Finally, your awake." She aproached Genesis, who pushed herself back in her bed, her blue eyes wide in confusion.  
  
"I am Niobe, the captin of this ship. This is Ghost, which I'm sure you know. And this is Sparks, our ship's operator." she said, a tall blue eyed man walked up behind her and raised his hand in an akward greeting.  
  
She stared at them, utterly confused.   
  
"You wanted to know, what the Matrix is?" Niobe asked her.  
  
Genesis nodded. But stopped herself, shaking her head. "No, I want to leave now." she said, pulling herself out of bed, and stumbling not aware of the weakness in her legs. Ghost caught her, but she pulled away and looked at them, leaning on her bed.  
  
"If you want the answers, let us show you." Niobe held out her hand, Genesis looked at it, then up at the women. She slowly took it.  
  
Niobe led her out of the room, Ghost slowly following.  
  
"This is the main deck, this is where we broadcast and hack into the Matrix."  
  
She looked around to see what looked like several reclining chairs placed in a half circle. Each had a screen along with a mess of wires and other technology overhead. They were all old, and had wholes ripped in the covers, just like her clothes.  
  
They stopped in front of one of them, and Niobe held out her hand, offering her to sit.  
  
Genesis reluctantly took it, leaning back in the not so comfortable chair. She pulled off her hood, and they strapped down her feet.  
  
She started to get nervous, in a sort of docters chair, strapped down and all.  
  
Ghost placed a hand on her forhead, and leaned her head back. Her heart beat was monitered on the screen above her and it quickened.  
  
There was a sharp pain in the back of her scull and her body tensed, her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
Then, it was gone.  
  
She opened her eyes to find herself surounded in white. She looked around to see no one. She felt her head, and her same long blonde hair was there, tied behind her head. Her clothes were diffrent, her same black jacket, black pants, converse.  
  
"This, is the construct" Ghost voice came from behind her.  
  
She turned to see him standing there, in the same all black suit, with the same opake shades, that reflected her puzzled look.  
  
"Whats going on" She said.  
  
"This, is the Matrix."  
  
She stood, and looked around.  
  
"Its simply a program. A representation of the world you know that has been blinding you sense your birth. A program used to restrain you, bind you, seclude you from the Truth."  
  
"yea," she said, obvously not convinced. "and I've been here my whole life? Then how come it doesn't look familar."  
  
As soon as she said that, she found herself standing on top of a building, surounded by climbing city she reconized. New York.  
  
"Look familar now?" he asked, his eyebrows raise behind his dark sunglasses.  
  
"This is the world you know. The Matrix. Your blindfold. This, is the world as it is today. The real world."  
  
The scenory suddenly changed, and ther were standing in a never ending scape of rubble. The rebar of buildings stood reaching the sky, which was thick with dark clouds.  
  
She backed up at the view of a distraught city, full of rubble and ruins.  
  
"When we first created the machines, or A.I., this was never what we had in mind." He said, staring up, his glasses reflecting the darkened sky. "For a short time, we lived in peace with the machines, but then our own creations turned on us. And we got what we long had in store."  
  
"An attack. The machines rebeled, thousands were killed in the war against them. We even ignorantly sacrificed our own atmosphere. But the machines prevailed. The world was no longer livable above the surface. So we did the only thing we could do. We did what we do best, we ran."  
  
She stared at him, lost in what he was saying.  
  
"Without the heat of the sun, we needed the warmth, so we went to the center of the earth, where the last human city still dwells. The fortunate few escaped, but the rest were at the machines mercy. Without the sun, they needed an energy source. So they did whatever they could, the only option they had left."  
  
She looked around to find herself in a pod filled with a pink tinged liquid. All around her, pods exactly like hers, were filled with people, all full of black tubes that attached to their body. She had been there before. Somehow, she had.  
  
There were endless collumns, full of the little pods that ran up and down as far as she could see.  
  
"They created a program, in place of our freedom. While they fed off of our energy. For the longest time, they studied us, and how our bodies worked, what we wanted. And we were given that to keep us satisfied, to blind us while they used us for what they needed."  
  
She felt stinging at the corners of her eyes, and she put her hand to her face. "I dont believe it. We control machines, not the other way around. It could never have happened."  
  
She put her hands the her ears and shut her eyes tightly. "I don't want to be here... I don't want to be here. I was supose to die. I killed myself!" she yelled.  
  
Suddenly, she felt herself back in the uncomfertable chair, with two people standing around her. She struggled as Niobe took off the shackles on her feet.  
  
"Its the answers. No one said it would be easy." Ghosts voice said, as he removed the plug from the back of her head.  
  
She rolled out of the chair and felt dizzy. Hot tears ran down her face, and she felt herself heave.  
  
She fell to the floor and threw up.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Genesis rolled over in a lumpy matrice. She sat straight up, hoping it was a dream, she couldn't tell, she hadn't slept in forever.  
  
To her dissapointment, she found herself in the same steel cell, or at least thats what it felt like.  
  
Sparks sat next to her, in a chair by her bed.  
  
"Hey, 'bout time."  
  
She looked at him suspeciously. "Is it true... all of it."  
  
He looked at her for a second. "Yea. Afriad it is."  
  
She looked down at her lap for a second. Then asked, "Now what."  
  
"You train" he said, offering his hand with a smile.  
  
She looked at him for a second, and pulled herself up.  
  
They walked out onto the deck she had been on earlier, but this time no one else was around. He walked her to one of the recliners.  
  
She looked down at it.  
  
"It won't bite. Although last time I'm sure thats what it felt like. You get used to it."  
  
She sat down.  
  
Why was she doing this again?  
  
He took a seat aswell behind a large computer with several screens in front of him. He quietly sorted through some disks.  
  
"The most important thing you can learn is combat. Believe me, it comes in handy."  
  
She looked behind her at a screen that had a loading bar and above it it said "Karate".  
  
She smirked. "Karate. I'm going to 'learn' karate?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "Yup. If you ever run out of weapons, its good to know how to throw a punch or two. Sense your going to be here, might as well make you useful."  
  
She slowly layed back, and the sharp pinch immediatly followed.  
  
Her eyes opened again, and she looked over at Sparks. He leaned on his chair to look at her around his computer.  
  
"How was that?"  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
"Yea.. thats always the reaction. How about some more?"  
  
Before she could answer, more information poured into her head. First, offensive moves. Then Defensive. Then stances, and blocks, and then it got more complicated. All just pooring into her mind.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A few hours later, Sparks still sat at the main deck computer, his head leaning on one elbow, his finger hitting "enter" over and over.  
  
Ghost came up behind him.  
  
"Hows it going?"  
  
Sparks turned to look at him.  
  
"Its her fifth hour, and she's on her sixteenth level of Combat training."  
  
Ghost stared at the screen in amazment. "Thats amazing"  
  
"Yea, until two hours ago. She was making progress like there was no tomorrow, nothing I've ever seen, then she just stopped. She's been stuck on the same level."  
  
Ghost looked at the screne confused. "What do you think is wrong?"  
  
"No clue, she's just... stopped."  
  
"Maybe she's done."  
  
"Nope, she won't come back out. She's just stuck on the 15th jump sequence. Its the last, and the hardest. Its the tallest buildings. She's just sitting there."  
  
"Lets see whats going on" Ghost walked over to his chair and layed back.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Training in the next chapter!  
  
CathrynJ - My only reviewer- Thank you for taking the time to post, and offer critisizm nicely! ^_^ it is most appreaciated. I tried my best to give more detail, but I always seem to rush things! We're already in chapter 2, and she's already unplugged! gahh! XD But thanks so much, I will post the chapters as I edit them to critisizm (I've written seven so far, so you should have your fill :D ) Thank you again for being kind to my first Fanfic! And offering suggestions! (p.s. about basing it on the crew of the logos: I got tried of the Neb. myself, and I like to Logos so much better! XD the crew from the Neb. shows up later though, but its based on the Logos.) 


	4. Chapter 03

Brad- Thanks! I try! ^^;;  
  
Oh yea, and forgive me for this chapter, as any Matrix fanfic writer knows, the training and unplugging is the hardest to write without it sounding too cliche. Especially the unplugging. But the training is hard because you have to describe bullet time -_-;; anyway, read on!!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ghost apeared on the building behind Genesis, who was sitting 15 feet from the edge.  
  
"Why did you stop? You were making amazing progress." He asked, walking twords her.  
  
She turned around in suprise. "I... just needed a break, thats all." She said, turning back around.  
  
"Don't lie. If you did you could have come out. Why are you still here?"  
  
She stared twords the distance where the sun was in the same place, shadowing some of the buildings across the vast city.  
  
"Its just... here, its more real to me than there." She said, looking down.  
  
He paused. "I can understand that. Sometimes, we perfer ignorance than to the truth, because it is easier."  
  
She nodded. "Though, I didn't like the world then anyway.. thats why I tried to kill myself."  
  
She was quiet for a second. He walked over to her and looked down. "But your still here. So lets make use of our time."  
  
Their surroundings changed into a small simple, japanese styled room. The floors were covered in thin pads, and she now found herself in a plain black robe. Across the room, Ghost stood, in a similar robe, only his was white.  
  
Scrolls hung from the cielling on the second floor printed with what looked like a mix of Japanese code, and English letters and numbers, which she had recently discovered to be the incription of the Matrix. It also smelled strongly of cedar.  
  
"Lets put to the test what you have learned." He said, going into an offensive stance.  
  
Automatically, more instinctivly than consciously, she went into an offensive stance aswell.  
  
There was a pause, "Attack me." He said, holding his position.  
  
She paused for a moment. Suddenly she had all these flashes in her mind of moves she could use against him, blocks for counter attacks and so much more.  
  
'what the hell' she thought, as she ran forward.  
  
She threw several punches, all, in which he easily blocked. She turned and shot out her foot to kick him in his side, but he caught it and put his other hand around her waist, throwing her clear across the room.  
  
She fell and immediatly got back up.  
  
He summoned her to attack again, and she dashed forward; this time feuled with frustration and anticipation.  
  
She jumped mid point and fell into a front flip, followed by a 180 turn. She threw herself into several attacks, but all were too slow.  
  
Suddenly finding herself at the defensive, she concentrated on blocking attacks. Most, of which, she failed. With one kick, he sent her flying into a piller which cracked.  
  
She looked up to find him jumping, paused in time, 16 feet in the air.   
  
She quickly rolled to one side, just as he came down and landed with ease.  
  
"wh--...How can I ever beat you?" She said. "Its immpossible. Your too fast." She said, catching her breath.  
  
"Obviously not that fast, you moved just now, didn't you?"  
  
She stared up at him.  
  
"Once more" he said, standing in front of her.  
  
She gathered up what strength she had, and kicked a leg out, trying to knock his feet out from under him. Some how, he saw it coming, and took a step back just in time.  
  
Pulling herself up, she stood in an offensive position, and whent forward. She looked up to see a second floor to the dojo, and she quickly ran twords a piller, catching her hands on the floorboard above, she pulled herself up.  
  
Just as she stood, he was in front of her, and sent a blow to her chest, which knocked her back into a wall. There was a loud clammer, and she looked above her. Two 15 inch knives sat on the wall, and she pulled them off and swung them around to face him. He already had two identicle daggers in his hands.  
  
Pauseing to catch her breath, she realized she was, at first, having fun; something she had not felt in... ever. But now, she was more focused getting one good punch in.  
  
She ran forward, trying to get any advatange she could. She swung them around, he blocked one, and leaned his head back to avoid another.  
  
She thrusted one forward, but he wasn't there when the blade should have met its mark. he was standing ontop of the banaster. She slashed them twords his feet, but he jumped backward. Time seemed to slow, and he landed perfectly, daggers in hand.  
  
Getting frustrated, she quickly stood on top of the banaster and jumped down aswell, bringing the daggers down on top of him, but he stepped back, and she landed sharply on the ground.  
  
She stood just to lean back in time as he swiped the blade across her chest. It barely caught her skin, but cut through the material, both daggers flying from her hands.  
  
She went to retrieve the knives, but she found the sharp blade of his pressed against her neck.  
  
Looking up, she saw him smirk. Her hand still outstreched to the fallen dagger, she brought it around nocked the knife out of his hand, catching it in mid air as she pulled herself up.  
  
He stared at her, and lifted his eyebrows in suprise.  
  
She threw the knife up which distracted him as she ran twords the piller behind her, running up it and flying backwards catching the knife, and landing just behind him. This time, she stood behind him, and held the knife to his neck, breathing hard.  
  
He smiled in aprovement. "Good."  
  
"I can't do this" she said, her breathing slowing. "I'm not a fighter."  
  
"What about the alley? You had no problem taking my gun then." he said.  
  
"That was because my life was in danger. It was different."   
  
"Your life -is- in danger. Everytime you go into the Matrix. Those men in suits, Agents, they're waiting. And if you can't defend yourself, they will kill you."  
  
She dropped the knife and stepped back.  
  
He turned to face her. "You will have to fight, sooner or later, wether your prepared to or not."  
  
"I'm done" she said.  
  
She opened her eyes and felt Sparks pulling the needle from the back of her head.  
  
"Your an amazing fighter." He said, walking to unplug Ghost.  
  
She didn't say anything, she just walked into her cell, as she called it, and shut the heavy door behind her.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Niobe sat at the main computer behind Ghost, who was staring at the coding.  
  
"How is she coming along. As you expected?" she asked.  
  
"She still adjusting, but as I suspected, she has amazing speed and stealth. She can accomplish much." Ghost replied.  
  
"Good, we will need to leave as soon as possible."  
  
Ghost turned to face her. "What do you mean? She can't go in just yet. I don't think she's ready, Niobe."  
  
"She has to be. The Oracle wants to see her."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Genesis layed on her back on her bed, staring at the ceilling when the door opened. She didn't even look, but she knew it was Ghost.  
  
"Lets go" He said, halfway through the door.  
  
She turned to him in suprise. "What? Where this time?"  
  
"to see the Oracle" he replied, closing the door, leaving her with a confused look on her face.  
  
She walked out onto the main deck to see Niobe next to Sparks talking, and Ghost already in a chair.  
  
"Whats this all about" Genesis asked, looking at Niobe.  
  
"The Oracle wants to speak with you." She said, walking past her to another chair.  
  
Genesis followed, not sure what to think. Should she be happy going back to the Matrix? Or should she be afraid of what was waiting?  
  
She took a seat as they were all plugged in.  
  
Sparks stood over her, "Good luck." He said, as he jacked her in.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
They were suddenly all standing in an empty room which looked like an old hotel room. She looked over at Ghost who checked the clips in his weapons, and Niobe went to the ringing phone.  
  
Niobe was almost hard to reconize. With her hair up, and more stylish clothes, and the dark glasses. Ghost, though, looked the same as he did the first time they had met.  
  
Genesis looked down at her own clothes. Just the outfit she had been wearing the day she was "unplugged". Plain, but comfertable. She put a hand behind her head to find her hair tied back up, and no large outlet on her upper neck.  
  
Niobe turned, "Lets go"  
  
They all left the building to find a sleek black GTO waiting outside the building. Niobe climbed in the driver seat, and Ghost in shotgun. Genesis went around to the back, following their lead.  
  
She stared out the window as they drove. It was so odd to think, that all these people had no idea what was really going on. And once, not to long ago, she was one of them.  
  
The car stopped and Niobe turned around in her seat.  
  
"Genesis, come with me. Ghost, wait here and call if theres any trouble." She said, opening the door and getting out.  
  
Genesis quickly opened her door aswell, and looked back at Ghost who moved over to the diver seat.  
  
She had no idea what to expect, though, she probably couldn't prepare herself for it even if she -did- have an idea, especially considering what had happened in the past couple days.  
  
They walked up the stairs to a shabby old apartment building. With a title like, "the Oracle", she expected alittle something more.  
  
But then again, things were never as they seemed, and she had learned that well.  
  
Waiting for the door of the elevator, Genesis stayed quiet. She had quite a few questions to ask, but Niobe had a intimidating feel to her, she wasn't suprised though, she was a captin of her own ship.  
  
"I'm sure there is alot on your mind. Don't be afraid to ask. I will answer what I can, but the rest is left to the Oracle." Niobe said, still staring ahead.  
  
The door opened, and they both walked in.  
  
"Who is the Oracle?" She finally asked, as the elevator hummed.  
  
"The Oracle has been with us forever, she is our key to the future. She prophecized the coming of The One, Neo, and the fall of the Matrix"  
  
"Neo..." Genesis said quietly to herself.  
  
Niobe turned to look at her. "Yes, Neo. You've heard of him."  
  
Genesis blushed, she wasn't aware she said it outloud.  
  
"The hacker Neo. I stumbled across his name a few times."  
  
The door opened, and they both walked out.  
  
They continued down the graffeti covered hallway and came to a door.  
  
Odd. Everything that had happened, had been so complex. But this whole building, was so much more simple than she would have thought. It was almost.. refreshing, in a way.   
  
Niobe put her hand out to open it, when it already turned and a woman stood behind it.  
  
"Ah, Niobe. Its been quite some time. Please, come in"  
  
Niobe nodded and walked in, Genesis close behind.  
  
they came to a living room with several kids sitting, and Niobe stopped.  
  
"Niobe, Genesis, come with me. The Oracle would like to speak to you aswell Niobe."  
  
Niobe followed the other woman into a small kitchen, were yet another black woman sat at a table. Genesis stood next to Niobe, who bowed her head to the woman.  
  
"Well, Niobe. Its very nice to see you again. Its been too long." She held a cigarette in one hand, and a glass with lemonaid in the other. She peered around Niobe to see Genesis.  
  
"Ah, just the person I wanted to see." The Oracle said, as Niobe stepped back to reveal Genesis.  
  
Not sure what to do, Genesis just smiled.  
  
The Oracle beconed her over, and Genesis obeyed. The Oracle grabbed her arms and looked up at Genesis.  
  
"hmm.. Looks nothing like him though." She said with a smile, taking a drink from her glass.  
  
"What?" Genesis asked quietly.  
  
"Niobe, come, sit." Niobe took off her sunglasses and did as she was asked, sitting in front of the Oracle. Genesis quickly took the seat next to her.  
  
"Now, tell me Niobe, how have you been, my dear?" The Oracle asked.  
  
"Fine, thank you. With all due respect, we are in a sort of rush. What is it you wanted to tell us?" Niobe asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid time is always against us. I supose we should get right to the point."  
  
She paused, tapping the ash from her cigarette.  
  
"Your aware of the full story of the Prophecy, correct?" She asked Niobe. Genesis suddenly felt she was invisable.  
  
"Yes, to some extent." Niobe replied, a touch of haiste in her voice.  
  
"Then you know something of the Prophet?"  
  
Niobe stared at her for a second, "Heard of it, yes. Not the whole story, though."  
  
"Ever sense the Matrix was created, there has been an Oracle. One who would let those within know of future events, and their place. During the last war on the surfice, there was another, the Prophet, who was exiled for his predictions. But once his vision of the second Reniassance came true, they took him as they fled to what is now Zion. For several years, he helped the building of Zion, and protected the last few humans, but sadly, he could not predict his own fate. He had a daughter while in Zion, right before there was a raid of the setinels in the city. They captured several of them, killing her father, and plugged them into the Matrix. Ever sense, the Prophet has been trapped in the Matrix, generation after generation, and the city of Zion now has no way of knowing their fate, nor a way to protect themselves."  
  
Niobe spoke up, "What does this have to do with us?"   
  
"The Prophet has finally been freed. Which has thrown off the program. This event marked the begining of the deletion of the Matrix. Once the Prophet had played her part, then, and only then, the One could free all the minds, and bring down the Matrix."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
Niobe finally spoke. "So, where is this 'Prophet' now?"  
  
The Oracle lit another cigarette and looked over at Genesis.  
  
She sat for a second, then her eyes widened with disblief.  
  
"Your kidding, right?" She said.  
  
"You mean to tell me, that we've found the Prophet?" Niobe said, looking at Genesis, then back at the Oracle.  
  
The Oracle was still looking at Genesis. "Its hard to believe, I know kiddo. How do you think Neo felt?"  
  
"Thats impossible. I'm just another person."  
  
"How do you think that you never got caught? Because you never did anything that you knew would lead to it. If not consciously, then subconciously." she said, reffering to her Hacker life.  
  
"I have a father, and a mother, and they're both dead."  
  
"You mother and father in the Matrix, yes. But thats just what you believe because its what you were told to believe. Your real great great great great grandfather is also dead, for quite some time, but in Zion."  
  
Genesis stared blankly at the table in front of her. She wasn't sure what to think, or do. Everything she thought was true, everything, was a lie. What could she believe? What as true? It was too much, her mind just wanted to deny it. It was all too much.  
  
She rose from her seat and walked through the beaded doorway. Quickly leaving the apartment.  
  
Running down the hall, she found the elevator door open, she went in and pressed 'door close' just as Niobe ran down the hall twords her.  
  
The door closed right before Niobe, and she hit her fists on the closed doors. "shit" She quickly pulled out her phone.  
  
Genesis knealed in the elevator, hiding her face in her arms. How did it come to all of this? She just wanted to run.  
  
The door opened and she pushed through the entrence doors. Ghost sat in the GTO with his phone to his ear.  
  
She quickly ran down the sidewalk in the other direction, not even knowing were she was going.  
  
Just as she came around a building, an arm reached out and grabbed her, covering her mouth and restraining her hands, as she saw, to her horrer, two men in suits aproach her. Before she could do anything, she felt a prick at her neck, and her muscles started to relax. Then, she was slowly slipping into darkness.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ghost's phone rang just as Genesis came running out of the building. Before he answered it, Niobe came running out of the doors just as Genesis was half way down the street.  
  
Ghost answered his phone.  
  
"Agents, three of them. You better get the hell out of there." Sparks said on the other end.  
  
Ghost flipped shut his phone and slid across the seat as Niobe got in and stepped on the gas.  
  
They made the corner just in time to see the Agents car screech away, with two left behind.  
  
Niobe atomatically threw on the handbreak, sending the car into a 180. Ghost sat on the sill of the car door window and pulled the trigger to his automatic. Pumping round after round that hit nothing but air.  
  
She sped off in the other direction as Ghost continued to shoot. After they were a good distance, he pulled himself back in the car and threw the smoking guns in the back seat.  
  
"What was that all about." Ghost asked, a blank expression on his face.  
  
"She's the god damn Prophet Ghost." Niobe said, going 60 down the crowded street, weaving through cars.  
  
"What?" Ghost asked, completely lost.  
  
"And now they have her."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Genesis woke to find herself in a car. To both her left and right there were agents, aswell as one in the drivers seat.  
  
Her arms were tied behind her back, as she tried to pull them free.  
  
She could feel the car moving so fast, and the scenory outside the window was just a blur.  
  
But everything was a blur, for that matter.  
  
She struggled to pull her hands free, her mind still fuzzy, but one of the men that sat next to her held his gun to the side of face, right under her jaw. She looked at him sideways, careful not to move her head.  
  
They all looked the same, with their expressionless face, dark glasses, suits and earpieces.  
  
She saw something moving fast out of the corner of her eye to her left.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a slam on the breaks and she found herself flying forward. Time seemed to slow as she broke through the front windshield and landed half on the hood of the car, half inside the car, her arms still tied behind her back.  
  
All three of the agents got out of the car and held out their guns to what they had run into, right behind her.  
  
She turned, dispite the pain in her neck, to see Ghost and Niobe leaning over the roof of the car, guns in hand.  
  
Burning hot shells fell right next to her face, as round after round were fired back and forth, at an expremely close range.  
  
The sound rang in her ears, but she hand no hands to cover them.  
  
One of the agents were right in front of her and, without thinking, she kicked her foot up, nocking the agents gun right out of his hand.  
  
There was a screech of tires and she saw as the GTO flew in reverse, Ghost still fireing out of his window.  
  
As the last shots were fired, she looked up.  
  
The agent in front of her, now gunless, hit her across the face in frustration.  
  
Tunnel vision was making everything hard to see, but the pain was no harder to feel.  
  
The same agent grabbed her by her shirt and drug her off of the hood of the car, feeling the glass of the broken windshield break off in her back.  
  
She fell hard onto the asfault, feeling hot blood run down her face.  
  
It was so hot.  
  
She couldn't stand it.  
  
"Your friends will regret that little rescue attempt." One of the agents said, standing over her.  
  
"Pick her up, we don't have time for this." He said, walking away, just as everything went black again.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Niobe felt Sparks over her, pulling out the plug from her head.  
  
She sat up, rubbing her wrist, just as Ghost woke up.  
  
She looked around the floor, thinking of how she would get back in, get her, and come out still alive.  
  
There was silence, before Ghost spoke. "We can't just give her up."  
  
"I know" Niobe said, frustration in her voice.  
  
"Especially now that we know who she is." She muttered to herself, her voice trailing off.  
  
Sparks looked at them absently. "Sounds to me like you need alittle help from our good friend."  
  
Niobe looked up at him. "We just might."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"We're up to our waists in shit" Sparks said, his headset on, sitting in his usual place at the computers.  
  
"Let me talk to him" Niobe said, taking the headset from Sparks.  
  
"This is Captin Niobe of the Logos." She said, pausing.  
  
"Morpeus" she said, listening.  
  
"We may need to borrow Neo for awile."   
  
---------------------------------- 


	5. Chapter 04

Genesis woke up to find herself in a swivel chair, in the middle of an office building. Opposite her was an Agent, sitting in the same type of chair, fixing his cufflinks.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Zajic. Decided to finally join us." He said, cocking his head.  
  
She just stared at him, eyes half open, her hair stuck in the dried blood on the side of her face.  
  
"I am Agent Smith." He said, with half a smile.  
  
Another agent sat to her side, with a laptop in front of him, an empty syringe next to it.  
  
"What the fuck... is going on" She said, her mind feeling slow.  
  
"We need something from you, Mrs. Zajic. Well, not directly from you. You see... You are important to them... if we keep you here, they will bring to me what I need." he paused and grinned. "An old friend... you might say.  
  
And if killing you is what it takes... so be it."  
  
She spit in his face. "You won't get anything, 


	6. Author's NotesUpdates

Readers,  
  
First off, I want to thank you for taking the time to read my story, and more importantly, keeping up with it and encouraging me to finish, as well as writing reviews.  
  
Because it is summer, there really shouldn't be any exuse as to why I haven't been updating, but several other issues have come up; Work, school (summer reading for Advanced placement classes), and the fact that I am lazy.  
  
I have the next 4 or so chapters written, and have not written any more, though there should be more to come. I just haven't gotten around to reviewing them and uploading them, but that I hope to soon change.  
  
I want to thank those again who have helped me aspire as a writer. This being my first and only fan fic; I know it hasn't been that great, but I hope the story will advance and I will keep the same readers.  
  
Concerning the plot: To be completely honest, I haven't written the whole story, and I only have a vague idea of were I am fully taking it, I write as the story moves along, and so far, haven't seen a problem.  
  
This is just a short note to let you know that I am still alive, and will not just drop this story, like so many others that the reader gets into and is left hanging. I will do my best to finish it, and that is a promise that I will keep.  
  
Thank you again, Reviews much appreciated, Author, -Sway 


	7. Chapter 05

The loading dock of the ship opened and a dim light poured through.  
Several other ships were docked at a sort of port, all mostly looking the same; dark hovercrafts  
Genesis stood next to Ghost who was holding a large bag slung over his shoulder, like the rest of the crew.  
She was terrified. She was going to be left there, in a place she didn't know, with people she didn't know. Alone.  
She was used to being alone, but not in a highly unfamiliar place.  
She found herself squeezing Ghosts arm.  
A tall black man approached them, followed by a dark haired man and woman.  
"Morpheus" Niobe said, "I'm surprised to see you here."  
He smiled.  
Niobe nodded to the other two, "Neo, Trinity. Always a pleasure. Nice to meet you in a calmer environment." she said.  
Neo.. Trinity.. Morpheus...All names she'd heard.  
"This is the Prophet, Genesis." Niobe said.  
"Its an honor to finally meet you" Morpheus said.  
Trinity walked up to Genesis, who was still unconsciously clinging to Ghosts arm.  
"Why don't you come with me." She said, taking Genesis's hand without question, pulling her from Ghost.  
She turned around and looked at Ghost with a scared look on her face.  
Neo walked off with them, leaving the others at the ship.  
  
Genesis still had her hood on, as she slowly walked between Trinity and Neo.  
She felt really uncomfortable between the two, it felt like being between two magnets.  
"It really is an honor to meet you, Genesis." Neo said, holding out his hand.  
She looked up at him, hesitantly shaking it.  
"Your.. the other" she said quietly.  
He chuckled. "Yes, I guess you could say that."  
She looked back down at the ground, feeling really nervous.  
Neo turned to walk down a separate corridor, but not without a look back to Trinity.  
Genesis tried to ignore it.  
Her and Trinity continued to walk towards an endless amount of stacked apartments, going to what looked like the 111th story.  
"How are you, now?" Trinity asked. "You were in quite a predicament when I last saw you."  
Genesis looked at her. "um... fine" she said.  
There was a pause. Then Genesis felt like telling her everything, all that had happened, all that she thought was going to happen.  
She guessed it was just that female-to-female thing.  
"Feeling a little... left." Genesis said, looking at her feet.  
Trinity looked at her confused.  
"They're just going to leave me here.. With a bunch of people I'm suppose to save, people I don't even know. In a place I don't even know. Suddenly my presence has cost the lives of a lot of people, people I don't know, but its suppose to save a lot, also..." she paused, "Its a lot to take in the course of a few days."  
Trinity smiled. "I'm sure it is. But you can't be selfish. I know it's hard to take, but just your existence means the freeing and saving of hundreds of thousands."  
She was right, no matter how much Genesis wanted to deny it.  
"Sometimes.. I'm just tired of being left alone." she said, more to herself.  
Trinity looked at her.  
"You won't always be." she said.  
They came to one of many of the same looking doors, and stopped.  
"This is your room" Trinity said, handing her a small black bag. "Mine is up a floor, second from the end, in case you need anything. In about an hour, come down for the speech."  
Genesis looked down at the bag as Trinity pushed open the door for her.  
She went in side and closed it.  
It was very plain, nothing less than her other cell... room.  
She stood for a second, taking it in. She'd be there for a long, long time. Alone.  
She threw the bag in the corner and plopped down on her bed, lying on her side.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ghost stood next to Niobe who were soon joined by Trinity and Neo.  
"Morpheus's speech is in 5 minutes, we should go now." Trinity said, turning to leave.  
Neo followed, as did Niobe. But Ghost caught Trinity's arm as she went by.  
"Did she ever come down?" He asked.  
Trinity shook her head. "She was supposed to be here an hour ago. I knocked on her door but she didn't answer. I think she was sleeping, I figured she needed it."  
Ghost nodded, and followed them.  
  
After the speech, or update on what had been going on, and that Zion's Prophet had been returned, Niobe stood alone with Ghost as the music started.  
"Check on the Prophet, see if she hasn't run away again." Niobe said, leaning over to Ghost.  
He nodded, turned, and left.  
Walking up the long flight of stairs, he came to her door and knocked.  
There wasn't an answer, but he knew she wasn't sleeping.  
He opened the door and stuck his head in.  
She was just lying on her side with her head on her hand, in her same clothes.  
"You didn't come down." He said, letting himself in.  
She didn't say anything, she just slowly blinked, as if she were bored.  
He stood by the bed and looked down at her.  
"You haven't left me yet." she asked, not turning.  
He paused. "No. We haven't left yet." He said, taking a seat in a chair opposite the bed.  
She looked at him, turning to sit on the edge of her bed in front of him.  
She looked down, "I never told you, but I had a dream." she said.  
"About what?" He asked.  
There was silence. She was afraid to tell him, but more afraid to remind herself of it.  
"It was so real, I wasn't sure what to think..." she paused. "I saw you take a bullet for Niobe, in the Matrix. You were fighting the Agents, but I couldn't do anything about it. All I could do was watch." she looked at him, his expression serious.  
"Then everything that could happen, did. Sparks got killed, and Sentinels broke into the ship. Every one was dieing, and I couldn't do anything about it."  
He leaned forward and put his hand on her face, lifting her chin to look at him.  
"But it didn't happen." he said.  
She looked back at him. She swore it did, it felt so real, she couldn't explain.  
They were going to leave her there.  
He stood to leave but she stopped him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"I don't want to be left here." she said, holding onto him. the only friend she had in a world she didn't know.  
He paused, and pulled her arms off him, pulling her to stand up.  
She was desperate, she didn't want them to go and leave her.  
He held her face in his hands and wiped off her tears, which she hadn't realized left her eyes.  
"You'll never be alone. All these people need your help, and its your fate to do so, whether you want to admit it or not." He said, turning to leave.  
She just stood there, staring at the wall in front of her, hot tears rolling down her face.  
She heard the door slam, and it made her want to cry harder.  
The only friend she had, would leave her. And she'd be stuck there.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After a few hours, her stomach felt like it was going to turn her inside out. After trying to ignore it, she knew she'd have to eat something.  
Reluctantly, she sat up in her bed, looking at the door.  
Maybe she could be in and out and not be noticed, just grab something to eat... somewhere. At this point, she had no clue were she was, let alone were to eat.  
She looked at the black bag that was sitting on the floor.  
Reaching for it, she opened it to find clean clothes. And for a change, they didn't have holes in them. And they also smelt a lot better than hers.  
Shuffling through them, they were all kind of weird. Looked like they had been around for a long time, but tried to be repaired... some kind of hippy thing going on, before she finally found something that was decent.  
She pulled the old torn sweater over her head and put on the black tank top. Leaving on her pants and boots, that weren't so bad.  
Pulling open the heavy steal door, she looked both ways to see if anyone was on the walkway. Luckily not.  
She pulled the door shut quietly behind her and continued down the steal walkway.  
Peering down over the cold metal balcony as she walked, she marveled at the immense structures that all held little apartments, all in a huge cylinder shape.  
Looking back down the long walkway, she saw Neo walking towards her.  
Immediately looking down at her feet, she kept walking to keep from meeting his gaze.  
Luckily, though, he didn't say anything, and she just took the stairs two at a time, down.  
So much for going unnoticed.  
Coming to the ground floor (or at least what she thought it to be), it was pretty empty, for the size that it was.  
She looked to her right were there was, what looked like, a bar. A long narrow table ran the length of the little structure, with small chairs in front of it.  
Taking a seat, a tall black woman appeared on the other side of the table.  
"What can I get for you, dear?"  
"uhh...." not sure what to say, and not feeling hungry now that she was there, she wasn't sure what to ask for.  
Before she could speak again, the woman put a dark glass in front of her. "You look thirsty."  
Genesis offered half a smile, still not sure what to think.  
Taking a drink, trying not to be rude, she almost coughed it up.  
The bitter yet satisfying taste left in her mouth could only be one thing. Alcohol. Or some other form of it.  
"To strong?" The woman asked with a smile, going to take the glass.  
Genesis reached for it and took it back. "No, I'm good, thanks."  
  
Two or so hours later, she was still sitting in the same spot, only now with a few empty glasses around her.  
Just thinking, and drinking, it kind of numbed her thoughts. Helping her forget what was inevitably her responsibility.  
She circled her finger on the rim of her fifth half empty glass, head resting on her other hand.  
"Most people can't keep down one, let alone five."  
Genesis turned abruptly to see Neo standing behind her.  
She immediately blushed, not realizing someone was there.  
He took a seat next to her and ordered himself a drink.  
"So.. how are you doing?" He asked casually, as if he had known her for years.  
She kept staring at her drink. "How did you take it." she asked.  
There was a pause. "It took awhile, for the reality to set in. And more for me to actually believe it myself, and stop denying the truth." he said, looking at her.  
She looked down at her lap.  
"If I had a choice, I'd just go back."  
He smiled. "We all think that at one point or another." he said.  
"I don't want to be stuck here... I guess I'm just being selfish though, right?" Why was she telling him this? They were in the same position.. she guessed.  
"It won't be for too long." He said, catching her by surprise.  
"What do you mean?" she said looking up at him.  
"I came to tell you what was suppose to happen, but you've been running away from me." he said with a smile.  
"You'll be here for a few months, until the Nebekenezer comes back to get you. Then, you'll be aiding me in the fulfilling of the prophecy." he said, as if it were that simple.  
"The Neb.... your ship?"  
He chuckled. "Well, Morpheus's, but I'm a member, yes"  
"How long?" she asked, fearing the response.  
"18 months. That will give us the time we need to fix some things, then get back to Zion"  
"You said a few!"  
"At least it isn't a few years." he replied, stirring his drink.  
She looked back at her drink, "What about.. the Logos?"  
"They get credit for finding the prophet, then they leave. They have other things to do."  
'figures' Genesis thought, resting her head on her hand again.  
He sighed, and patted her on the back. "It won't be that bad. Promise."  
Then he got up and left, leaving her with more to think about.  
She looked over at his untouched drink.  
Looking around, as if someone would stop her, she pulled it over and drank it... She was going to need it.  
  
That night, she slept. But not for very long, she woke up again, in a cold sweat from the same dream.  
She sat straight up, and looked towards her door.  
They were leaving.  
Some how, she knew it.  
Pulling herself out of bed, and throwing open the door, she stumbled as the light made her migraine worse.  
She ran down the walkway as her boots clanked on the steal.  
Tripping down the stairs, she ran back the way she first came, towards the ship docks.  
Just as she knew, they were packing the last of their stuff into the ship.  
She ran up to Niobe who was accompanied by both Ghost and Sparks.  
"Don't..go" she said, catching her breath.  
"We don't have time for this, we need to leave in 3 minutes." Niobe said, beginning to walk away, but Genesis tightened her grip on Niobe's arm.  
"I'm serious, you can't go. The ship is going to be attacked, and there's no way to defend yourself."  
Niobe picked up her last bag and started to walk towards the ship again, breaking from Genesis's grip.  
"What's the point of me being here if your not going to listen to me!" Genesis called after her.  
Niobe stopped, and slowly turned to face her.  
"She's got a point" Sparks said.  
"Shut up Sparks." Niobe said, walking towards Genesis.  
For once, Genesis stood her ground and looked straight at Niobe.  
Ghost looked at the two, not sure what was going to happen. He felt like he should prepare himself to break up a fight or something in proportion to one.  
Niobe just stared back at Genesis, then grabbed her shirt and pulled her down the walkway. "Sparks, finish loading the ship." Niobe called back.  
"What are you doing?!" Genesis asked, struggling to loosen her grip.  
"Needs to be verified." Niobe said, dragging her stumbling down the catwalk, Ghost quickly followed.  
They came to a small building with only two apartments, which was oddly secluded from the rest.  
Niobe threw open the door and shoved in Genesis who rubbed her shoulder, scowling back at Niobe. Ghost came in shortly after, shutting the door behind him.  
The room was a lot different, not all steal and industrial looking, like the rest. But more earthy.  
The inside looked like it was carved out of rock, and there were several candles instead of lights around the room, yet it was still brightly lit.  
A light skinned woman walked through a door frame, that lacked a door, and smiled.  
She was old, but it looked like her years had been kind to her, she still had some brightness left in her face.  
"You have finally brought her to me." The woman said, holding out her hands.  
They all followed the woman into the next room that had a small slab and, what seemed to be, the only electricity in the house.  
It was a huge black box with several flashing green lights, and wires strung all around.  
Before she knew it, she was laying on the cold slab of rock, with the same plug on the ship hooked into her neck.  
The woman sat next to her with a screen on the other side.  
Niobe and Ghost stood at the back watching the woman who stared down at the screen.  
Genesis's eyes flinched, which were now closed.  
There was just darkness at first, then it came into view. First it was her old house, one she hadn't been in sense she was 5, sense she lived with her father.  
She was sitting on the lumpy coach, looking over the back into the kitchen.  
At first all she could recognize was the heat, the heat in which she hated so much. The heat in which reminded her of so much.  
Her father was yelling at her mom, and flung his hand out, slapping her across the face. She was so young, she was there, but she couldn't do anything. What was this?  
Then she was at a funeral, holding her fathers hand, staring at her mother's coffin being lowered into the ground. No one came, no one but her grandmother.  
Now she was in a strangely familiar dimmed lit room with her father, it was so cold. He loaded the shotgun in his lap, and looked at her. He said something, but she couldn't understand, then he raised it just as everything went black. She felt hot blood splatter on her face, and everything came back. He was laying on the ground, in a pool of blood, half of his head missing, with his skull covered in a bloody pile of flesh.  
The woman sat staring at the screen, a serious expression forming.  
"Well?" Niobe asked, being impatient.  
"Be patient, there is a lot to go through."  
Genesis laid on the thick slab of rock, her eyes wet at the corners.  
Then it was 15 years or so later, she was walking down the familiar streets of New York. There was a man in a suit ahead of her, and all the blood left her head. Terrified, she ran. Turning the corner to run into another suited man.  
She was suddenly sitting on her bathroom floor, looking down at her mangled wrists.  
Then, it was the dream again. She watched it all happen again, unable to do anything, watching them all die. She cried out but nothing happened.  
She opened her eyes to find herself on the uncomfortable slab again, the plug from her neck being removed by the woman.  
Leaning forward, she rubbed the back of her head.  
There was a heavy pressure on her mind, and she was reminded of the sitting in the office building, the same men around her, her mind being pried into.  
"Then we will wait." Niobe said, turning to leave, the woman followed her out.  
They could hear them talking in the next room, and Ghost walked over to her and helped her up.  
She stood and turned to walk out, but this time Ghost stopped her.  
"Thank you" he said.  
She turned to look at him. "For what"  
"For going through that, to save us."  
She paused. "Its what I'm suppose to do.. right?" she asked, walking through the door.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, there was a knock on the door. She sat up and stared at it.  
Not sure who it was, she opened it a little and peered through.  
Trinity stood on the other side, looking back at her.  
"Are you coming down this time?" She asked.  
Genesis opened the door a little more and looked back at her.  
"Why.. what's happening."  
"Just a gathering. A celebration for the saving of Zion." she said.  
"No thank--"  
"Great, be down in 10 minutes, and put on something a little nicer." Trinity said, walking away.  
She stared after her, "damnit" Genesis said, slamming the door.  
  
Procrastinating, she slowly walked down the stairs, thinking of something she could say to get out of it.  
The only thing nice she could find was a light blue netted over shirt, that went over her black tank top, and a black knee length skirt with slits up the side that went up higher than she liked. Definitely not something she would have picked.  
She had already wasted half an hour or so walking down the stairs, trying to think of something she had forgotten so she could run back up to her apartment to get it.  
Too late.  
Trinity greeted her with Neo at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Your here. 40 minutes late, but here none the less." she said as she passed her walking up the stairs, Neo close behind.  
"What am I suppose to do?" Genesis asked, a desperate look on her face.  
"uhhh... enjoy yourself?" she said, turning onto another flight.  
"right.." Genesis said, continuing around the corner.  
It was the same place she had been the other night for drinks, at least that's what she thought. It was hard to tell with the amount of people that where packed in it.  
Tons were dancing on the other side, and the bar was filled with people as well. It looked like a bad rave.  
Hating social situations, and crowded rooms, she scratched her arm nervously and turned to make her desperate escape.  
  
Ghost stood on the other side of the bar without, surprisingly, the company of Niobe. He watched as Trinity and Neo left, just as Genesis walked in.  
He could barely recognize her, with her hair down and different clothes on.  
She looked so different, in a light blue shirt, and not to mention a skirt, that looked a little off with her boots on, yet it fit.  
He watched as she looked around and left.  
Turning to leave himself, he followed her.  
He caught her at the end of the walkway, but she had already passed her door.  
She was looking over the railing, at the bright lights below; her blonde hair hung loosely around her face.  
"You didn't stay very long" he said, walking up next to her.  
"Judging by the fact that your here proves neither were you." she said, some how not surprised he was there.  
It was quiet for awhile, before she spoke again. "It was like reliving my life. All over again. All of the bad parts, at least. But that's what 90% of my life is anyway" she said, looking down.  
"I don't think I can take that again... yet, I'll have to to save people."  
He looked over at her. She was strong, she could pull through, but she carried such a heavy burden.  
"Your strong. I don't know anyone more fit"  
"heh.. right." she smirked.  
"The Nebekenezer is a good ship. You should be just fine." he said.  
Her heart sank, but she stopped him..  
"I wanted to tell you something." she said, looking up at him. "before you leave and I never see you again."  
He stared back at her, who looked away again.  
"I just wanted to say.. thank you... for unplugging me and all."  
He paused. "Your welcome."  
"And that..." she paused, how could she say it? Just say it, get it over with. Before she knew what she as doing, she leaned forward and kissed him.  
She immediately blushed, pulling away and looking down over the balcony. "I mean, thank you for being my friend, and taking me onto your ship."  
She said, quickly walking past him, and pushing open her door.  
"Genesis" he said, turning towards her.  
She didn't turn back, embarrassed, she couldn't believe what she had just done.  
"I hope your still alive and well when we come back."  
She paused, and turned around to find him gone.  
Pushing through her door, she slammed it behind her and collapsed on her bed. What did she just do?! She didn't mean it. She was just so upset about them leaving. He was her only friend, what was she suppose to do? "Not kiss him!" she said, inwardly kicking herself.  
  
* * * * * * * 


	8. Chapter 06

It had been several weeks sense both the Neb. and the Logos had left, along with quite a few other ships.  
She was still getting the hang of things, and feeling more run down than ever.  
It was so hard to tell what was a vision and what was just a dream. She still rarely slept, unless she was having a vision, and she just wished she could always stay awake, that way she wouldn't have to suffer.  
She didn't much like the attention either. People were always stopping to bow for her, or tell her how happy they were that she was finally back, or that their great great grandfather knew her father; which wasn't much to her.  
The reality had finally started settling in, and she found herself secluding herself more, which was, again, nothing new.  
Only when called upon, would she, still unwillingly, talk to people. But only to let them know what she had envisioned.  
But what had been troubling her the most, was the dream she had had two or three nights ago. She wasn't sure if it were a vision or not, and she hadn't let anyone know.  
The Sentinels were devising something... and the Nebekenzer would fall victim.  
She only had the image of the ship exploding. Not sure of who was inside, or what happened before, or after. Just that it was the Sentinels, and the Neb.  
The only thing she liked to do, was watch the potentials.  
Several children, between the ages of 7 and 12, had some type of dominant ability. There was a young Monk, two girls with telepathy, and only a few others.  
When she wasn't in her room, and wasn't being questioned, she'd always watch them. She wasn't quite sure why either, but they seemed to enjoy her company just as much as she did theirs.  
They had a small construct there, like that on the Logos, with the plug and everything.  
It kept her busy. She kept up her Martial art skills, weapons training, etc. It was more of something to do than it was practice.  
Other than that, there really wasn't much to do.  
  
She left her room and almost ran into a kid that was running down the walk.  
She stepped to the side just in time, and paused.  
... she was really going to have to get used to this.  
"Oh sorry! I didn't even see you!" He said, turning to apologize.  
Once he looked at her, a look of pure surprise crossed his face, and he immediately bowed.  
"Oh, geez. Forgive me!" he said.  
She started to walk off, trying to ignore the feeling of hierarchy that people believed her to be.  
"Wait! I mean.. Aren't you--"  
she didn't even look back, she just continued.  
"Wow!" He said, running up next to her. "I've heard all about you! Though, not much, I just got here myself. I can't believe it! I never thought I'd really meet you!"  
He was too hyper, it made her tired. She just wanted to tell him to leave, but she was so tired, and her migraine was killing her.  
"I'm Michael. Michael Popper. Great to meet you" He said, stopping to hold out his hand.  
She stopped and looked at him, shaking it quickly and continuing.  
"Hey, I heard you are suppose to help Neo! That's so awesome! Have you met him? I only did once, sadly. I wanted to talk to him, but he was in a rush. He helped me, you know!" he said excitedly.  
"Really?" She said, not at all interested. Hoping he would get the hint.  
"Yea! Can you believe it? The one! Helped me! He says I unplugged myself, but I know he was the one who helped me. He's so humble, you know? Doesn't want the credit!"  
She stopped, but he kept walking, he got four paces before he noticed.  
"You unplugged yourself?" she asked, now giving him her full attention.  
"Yea.. well no, Neo helped me! I wish I could talk to him again ---"  
she just stared back at him. "That's an interesting story, I didn't know it was possible."  
There was a loud voice across the intercom, and she held her hands to the sides of her head, covering her ears.  
"Oh! I have to go, but nice to meet you!" He said, bowing again before running off.  
For the first time, she had a vision awake. It was the same thing. The Nebekenezer exploding. Her head still hurt when she opened her eyes to find herself kneeling on the floor of the walk.  
It was about time she told someone about it.  
  
She sat up on the hard rock slab she was beginning to hate more, drying her eyes.  
Holding her head, she painfully asked. "So?"  
"It is definitely serious. The strongest vision I've ever seen. But you knew it was real.. didn't you?"  
Her head was killing her. Her mind felt like it couldn't take it.  
"We will inform the Commander of Defense immediately, and they will call back the Neb."  
There was a sharp flash in her mind and the pain coursed through her body. She saw the Neb. again, along with the huge Sentinels.. but there were so many. The ground was swarming with them, the mass thick.  
She opened her eyes again and looked at the woman.  
"Its too late" She said, hands clung to the side of her head.  
  
When they walked into the Commanders office, he and a few other officials, were standing in front of a screen, the blue-gray flicker emanating their sad expressions.  
The Commander turned off the screen and turned to find Genesis and Thera standing in the door way.  
"Call the Nebekenezer immediately." the woman said, taking a step forward.  
"What is going on?" He asked firmly.  
"The ship will be attacked by Sentinels shortly. But I'm afraid that's all we know."  
"It already happened..." Genesis said quietly, looking down in a daze.  
Everyone in the room looked at her.  
"How are you sure?" one man said.  
"It doesn't matter, get the Nebekenezer on line" The Commander said, walking to his station.  
One of the men walked to a large computer and there was a clicking of connection.  
"Umm.. Sir, there is no connection."  
"What? Try it again!" The commander said firmly.  
There was a pause, a second attempt. "No, still nothing sir. We can't even locate the ships signal."  
Genesis turned and walked out of the room, walking slowly down the catwalk, when the Commander came after her.  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked down at her.  
"What happened? Why weren't we warned?"  
She always seemed to fuck something up, she couldn't even play her role right.  
"Useless..." The commander sighed, leaving her standing on the catwalk.  
He barged in the room where Thera still stood. He looked at her angrily.  
"The Prophecy is Bullshit! I never believe it, and this is proof!"  
  
Several days later, she still hadn't left her room.  
She killed them, all because she didn't want to suffer herself.  
She really was selfish.  
Pulling herself out of bed, she was still in the same clothes.  
Opening the door, she went to the balcony and stared down. Stepping on the lowest bar of three to the railing, she leaned over and looked down.  
How easy it could be.  
"Hey! Heeey!" An annoyingly familiar voice called.  
She opened her eyes and looked down three flights of stairs to see the same kid waving up at her.  
Letting out a sigh, she got down and started to walk in the other direction.  
"Hey wait!" He called after her.  
It was that Michael kid, he seemed happier than usual... if that was possible.  
"How can you look so sad?!" He asked hyperly.  
She just gave him a blank stare.  
"You didn't hear the announcement did you? Where have you been?!" he said, with a laugh. He immediately wiped the smirk off his face when he saw her giving him an evil stare.  
He cleared his throat. "Neo's back. Along with the crew of the Nebekenezer. Everyone was saying they were dead! Not me! I knew it from the start, you can't just -kill- the one!"  
She stood up a little straighter and looked at him.  
"...Here... they're here." she asked.  
"Well.. yea. Some ship found them, after their ship was atta----"  
She quickly pushed past him and walked as fast as she could push herself.  
"You'll be lucky if you can see him! They just got here, still helping to unload the ship!" he called after her as she went quickly down the steps.  
Reaching the lower docking level, she peered around the corner. Trinity and Link bent over some luggage, helping the ship that brought them, and Morpheus stood talking to the captain of the other ship.  
She couldn't believe it.  
But.. where was---  
"Looking for someone?"  
she must have jumped a clear 20 feet.  
Neo stood behind her smiling.  
"N..No" She said, her face turning red, she quickly pushed past him.  
"Where are you going? We don't get a welcome?" He asked.  
She paused and turned around. "I'm sorry" she said, jogging up the stairs.  
He looked after her, confused.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Where is your mind?" Niobe asked, sending her left foot into Ghost's side.  
He leaned forward and tried to catch his breath from the unexpected blow.  
"This is pointless, your not even paying attention." She said, suddenly jacking out.  
Ghost stayed, slumped over staring at the floor.  
He had been so distracted. He kept loosing his train of thought lately, and he didn't know why, it wasn't at all like him.  
Sitting up as Sparks unplugged him, he looked over at Niobe who was glaring back at him.  
"We're should be in Zion tomorrow, you can rest there. But I expect you to be back in your full state of mind when we leave. Your current state will get you killed" she said, getting up and walking into her room, closing the door behind her.  
'Zion' he thought. He had thought about it a lot, and who was there. It would be weird to see her now, after all this time.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The cold air of the huge conference room made her shiver. Or maybe it was the stare from the Commander of Defense.  
She sat on her hands, looking down into her lap. The voices muffled as she concentrated on other things. But the sound of the Commanders voice caught her attention.  
He stood, and faced the council. Neo, Trinity and Morpheus on the other side of the room at a similar podium.  
"This matter was brought to my attention to late for me to prevent. This 'Prophet' is not valid. With all due respect. I have never believed in the Prophecy, and this error proves that fact; The Prophecy is nothing but a myth." He turned to Morpheus. "Yet we sincerely apologize for the fake presence you so loyally trusted. This will be dealt with immediately, and the Prophet along with the Prophecy will be disposed of in Zion. We will survive just as we always have, with no help from a mere theory."  
"Yet we are still here." Morpheus said bluntly. Genesis raised her head to look at him, Neo and Trinity at his sides.  
"You can believe what you will, but when the Prophecy is fulfilled, and the Matrix destroyed, you will be left to admit the truth." Morpheus continued.  
The commander's expression turned from one to complete disgust, to one of pure anger.  
"Then why has it not yet been fulfilled? Why has the roles in 'the prophecy' have not lived up to their expectations?"  
His attempts at angering Morpheus did not work, Morpheus simply smiled.  
"That has yet to come."  
"This -----" The Commander started.  
"Then what of the Prophet?" A strong female voice rang.  
Genesis's attention, along with everyone else's, was quickly drawn to the doorway to the room.  
There stood alone Niobe, arms crossed, she walked farther in, and bowed her head.  
"Council" she said.  
"Ah, Niobe! We have been awaiting your return." An old woman in the council answered.  
Morpheus grinned.  
"Obviously, the Nebekenezer cannot take in the Prophet as was intended. But she will need to return to the Matrix in order to aid The One in the fulfilling of the Prophecy." Morpheus said.  
"That is understood. As we all know, it is not safe here any longer for the Prophet. She will need to be removed immediately. What she could do here is now done." One of the council members stated. "We will discuss this now. I ask that all members here that are not a Captain of their ship, leave. This matter will be kept discreet as possible. Thank you for attending."  
There were a few moans from the crowd as everyone but 20 or so people got up and left out the door.  
Trinity walked over to Genesis and motioned her to stand.  
They were the last to walk out of the door, and Genesis glanced back into the room.  
They were deciding her fate, and she couldn't even be there to hear it!  
Walking out into the lobby outside, Trinity stood next to Genesis.  
"What's wrong with the Commander?" She asked, looking at Trinity.  
"I don't know, really. He's always seemed to have something up his ass" she said bluntly, without even a smile.  
Genesis broke into laughter. It was the first time she had laughed in.. who knows how long. Not so much what she said, but that she actually made a joke.  
Trinity looked over at her with a half smile. But her eyes were looking past her.  
Turning to see what she was looking at, her face immediately went expressionless.  
Ghost stood a few feet away, smiling back at Trinity.  
It had been quite awhile. Genesis looked so much different. And it was the first time he ever heard her laugh. Her hair was so much longer now, and it looked like she adapted (most likely forcefully) to the life- style.  
Genesis immediately turned back around and looked at the ground, not sure what to do.  
"Nice to see you again, Ghost. Excuse me." Trinity said, turning to leave.  
Genesis wanted so badly to stop her, or walk away with her. She was so uncomfortable.  
"Good to see that your alive and well" Ghost said, walking up next to her.  
Not sure what else to do, Genesis just smiled half-heartedly and kept from looking straight at him.  
After awhile, she looked up at him and smiled.  
"Listen, I just want to apologize. I was really hysterical, and I wasn't quite myself." she said, finally sounding her age.  
He just smiled and looked down at her.  
The door not far behind them slammed open and Niobe walked out, not even stopping, she headed towards the docks.  
Ghost quickly left Genesis and followed.  
Left confused, she peeked in through the door to the conference room and saw Morpheus and Neo heading towards the door.  
She moved out of the way as they stopped in front of her.  
"Sense the Nebekenezer can not take you as planned, the Logo's has offered their services." Morpheus said, a smile crossing his face, "looks like you get to go back".  
With that they both left, Neo smiling as he passed.  
Genesis stared after Niobe who was at the base of the stairs.  
She didn't even like her.. why would she offer her to stay?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
CathrynJ- I still appreciate your further support! :D I'm glad I have some people following my story, and sincerely apologize for not updating like I should. Thanks again! I'm still writing more, and editing XDDD  
  
Warship Galleon, Sephiroth, Cheatachu, KattyKat, Princess, lilgymprincess2, Lion heart, fire heart, firepaw, sweetiepie916, Day Dreamer 4495, orlandlover; Thanks for the support!!! Keep reading!! XDD  
  
Alocin- hehe, thanks. To be completely honest, at first I didn't know if I was going to make her a part of the prophecy, it just worked out that way, I write as I go along, no guidelines, don't know were its gonna take me.  
  
MsMimic- Thanks for following along, glad your still reading! 


	9. Chapter 07

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
YAY! The long awaited chapter! I'm soooo sorry it took so long, I hope you all forgive me and keep reading. I have the next chapter written, and am working on the one after that. The plot is thickening and its getting harder to write!! Ahhh.  
  
Anyway, thanks again faithful readers, I hope its what you expected! (More later)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Gathering her things, which wasn't more than the clothes she had on, she headed out of her apartment. And happily, she knew it was for good.  
But why? Why would Niobe offer her ship when she didn't even like her?  
Distracted by her thoughts, she, unsurprisingly, ran into Michael.  
"Hey! Wow, I just heard, that sucks that you don't get to go on the Nebuchadnezzar huh?" he asked, changing his direction to follow hers.  
She gave half a smile, "yea, I guess."  
"Anyway, I just talked to Neo. He still denies ever helping me! It's so great to talk to him. I mean, The One. I wish I were you! Get to help hi- --"  
"Don't ever say that" Genesis said, interrupting him and stopping to look at him.  
He stared back at her for a second.  
"Oh.. Ok, sorry." he said quietly, as they kept walking. His seriousness never lasted long; "What do you think its like? Being on the Neb. I mean? I asked for a position, but they said there wasn't room! That sucks."  
"Well!" he said, "Good luck! I hope I get to see you again sometime."  
She turned and forced herself to smile. "Good luck to you as well." she said, shaking his hand continuing as she heard him run off.  
Turning the corner to see Niobe and Ghost outside the ship, she found herself unsure.  
What was she suppose to say? Or do? Just ignore her? After all, she helped her.  
Approaching them, Niobe turned around.  
Genesis opened her mouth to say something, but Niobe already walked away.  
She stood there for a while, before Ghost pushed her to enter the ship.  
Feeling at home, she went into her old "room" and threw her small bag on the bed, and plopped down next to it.  
She stared at the floor.  
Now what? What was next?  
She knew little than half of what had been going on, let alone what they would be doing. She was just a pawn in this whole situation, there because she had to be, because something that she didn't even believe in, said so. Ignorance was probably part of the job.  
Ghost peered around the door in at her,  
"Nice to be back?" he asked.  
"Very" She said, smiling up at him.  
"We're preparing to depart!" Sparks called from the main deck.  
She smiled to herself. 'Finally.'  
She found herself tired, but fearing sleep, she ignored it and stood, walking to her door.  
Standing in the frame, she crossed her arms and looked around at the familiar view.  
She almost couldn't wait to get back to the Matrix.  
What was she thinking? All the times she went back, she caused so many problems, and almost getting herself killed each time. Bad luck, she guessed.  
But her drive was to get better. To push herself to the limit every time, and to surpass all her obstacles. Then, she'd be ready. She'd take them down.  
"It won't be a few hours until we're at broadcast.. you might as well take a seat, get something to eat.. or something.. That's about all there is to do around here." Sparks said with a sigh, falling back into his usual spot behind the computers.  
"At least you get to keep yourself busy." she said, walking over to him.  
"Ha." he said, folding his arms over his head. "You say that now."  
"How do you mean?" she asked.  
"Who do you think is watching your asses while your in there having 'fun'? Who's preparing exits so you can live long enough to go back and get your ass almost killed again?"  
She chuckled. "That's true, I guess"  
He looked up at her. "Well," he said, slapping her on the shoulder, "Good to have you back!"  
"heh.. right" she said, unenthusiastically.  
"You don't seem that excited?"  
She was quiet for a second, "..Maybe if I were a little more welcome."  
Just as she said that, Niobe appeared outside the Pit door.  
"We'll be outside Zion's gates within the hour, broadcast within the next 15, I suggest you take a seat." she said, immediately leaving.  
Sparks looked back at Genesis, who kept her eyes on the ground.  
"Don't take it personally. That's just who she is. The only way to get respect as a captain, you know?" he asked, returning to his work at the computers.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Quite a few weeks later, she still sat, alone in her room.  
Not having entered the Matrix in some time, she kept feeling the itch to do something, but too afraid to ask.  
She never really knew who was in, who was out, or when. For one, she rarely left her room, for two, she didn't really care what was going on. When she was needed, she'd be called... just like always.  
She spent a lot of her time thinking about her only friends. Noble.. what ever happened to him? Muse.. well, nothing else, he was dead now. She felt a pang of guilt, and tried to get her mind off of it.  
Several times, she thought about what would have happened if she just had stayed. First, she wouldn't have lived more than a few minutes, not nearly enough time it would take for someone to find her. But before help came, they would have come, and it would have been all over anyway.  
But what was there to live for there? Nothing. She was only here because she had to be.  
She also hadn't had a vision in weeks, not sense she was in Zion. And, though she shouldn't think it, she was happy she didn't.  
There was a knock on her steel door, followed by the clank of it opening.  
"We're going to take you back to see the Oracle." Ghost said.  
Genesis just looked at her lap. She knew it. Only when she was needed.  
She pulled her self off the bed and stretched, following Ghost out to the deck.  
Finding herself in a familiarly uncomfortable chair, she didn't mind the pinch of being jacked in, almost relieved to finally go back. But she stopped that thought.  
Thinking she'd be in a warehouse, or an abandoned apartment, she found herself in the construct.  
"Lets give you some weapons this time." Niobe said, just as endless rows of guns came shooting past them, racks filled with guns.  
She picked up an automatic and cocked it.  
This should be fun.  
Ghost handed her a small wireless phone.  
"If you ever find yourself alone, you'll find this more useful than a gun." he said with a smile.  
She put the phone in her pocket.  
Earlier, she had changed her self-image.  
To fit in a little more, she now had a knee length black trench coat, that was, obviously, leather. Plain black pants, and a plain thin strapped shirt.  
As if being pieced together, an old garage was slowly forming around them.  
They were standing in an old auto repair shop, with the same maroon GTO in front of them.  
She found herself smiling.  
She really had missed this.  
  
The familiarly shaggy apartment stood in front of her, the graffiti the same, the smell was even the same. It was almost hard to think that only a few months ago, she was completely different; ignorant, foolish, young...  
She really had changed.  
The soft hum of the elevator consumed the silence that was almost deafening.  
It was uncomfortable.. hard to be around Niobe. She wondered how long it would be like this.  
The doors slid open and she stepped out behind Ghost and Niobe.  
She looked up to see the same exact man she had the first time she was here, in the same place.  
He was blind, obviously, because he had a cane and dark glasses, sitting in the same seat, with the same clothes.  
She nodded respectfully, and he nodded back.  
She continued to walk, and had got 5 or so steps before it hit her.  
Stopping mid-step, a confused look passed her face. '...But he's blind?' how did he see her?  
"We're here." Niobe said, interrupting her thoughts and standing in front of the door.  
Genesis caught up, and reached for the knob when it turned and revealed the same dark woman as before.  
"We've been waiting," she said with a welcoming smile, "Please, come in"  
They continued into the same beaded doorway that lead into the kitchen, were a familiarly warm face met them.  
The Oracle stood with open arms and greeted them.  
Genesis smiled, but her eyes rested uneasily on the man behind her.  
Asian, and clad in white, he stood firmly in the corner of the kitchen with his arms behind is back.  
"Please, sit." She said, putting down a cigarette.  
Niobe took a seat, as did Genesis, but Ghost stood.  
Niobe removed her sunglasses and leaned forward on the table. Genesis uneasily in the chair next to her.  
"Its been difficult, I know" The Oracle started, picking back up her cigarette.  
"We need to know the next step." Niobe said, "We have the One, and the Prophet, now what happens?"  
The Oracle was quiet for a moment, and fixed her eyes on Genesis.  
"Seems like your doing alright lately," she said with a smile, completely ignoring Niobe, who let out a frustrated breath.  
Genesis smiled nervously, "I guess, yes." No matter how many times she'd visited the Oracle, she was still always nervous.  
The Oracle only smiled, "...You know what you have to do now.. Don't you?"  
Genesis stared at her for a moment, trying to hide her confused look. "..N-No, I'm not sure I do."  
The Oracle tapped the ash of her cigarette, "Oh, but I think you do" she said, her expression becoming serious.  
"Only at the time of complete peril, will hope present itself" she said, leaning back in her chair.  
Genesis paused. She had absolutely no idea what was going on, but what she had said, made her want to cry.  
"The One has done all he can for now. It's now the Prophet's time. Fulfill the Prophecy, and the Matrix will be destroyed." The Oracle said, a note of sincerity in her voice.  
"We know that, now how is she suppose to play her part?" Niobe asked, pushing back into the conversation.  
The Oracle was silent still.  
Niobe stood and put her sunglasses back on, "We will return in a week or so, to get some real answers."  
The Oracle smiled, "No, you won't."  
"Thank you for coming by, always good to see you kiddo" The Oracle said, completely changing the subject, and hugging Genesis.  
Niobe stopped for a moment, then turned and walked out of the beaded doorway, Genesis quickly following.  
Ghost nodded as her turn to leave, but the Oracle stopped him.  
"You doubt yourself," she said, taking her seat again "Outlooks like that get people killed."  
Ghost stared back at her, confused, and staring suspiciously at the still man in the corner.  
He quickly turned and left, meeting Niobe and Genesis outside the door.  
They quickly left the building.  
The sun outside hurt Genesis's eyes, she shaded them with a hand and stared forward at a black car next to their GTO.  
Unconsciously, she reached for her automatic under her coat on her side, but Ghost's hand stopped her.  
Niobe smiled, and walked forward, Ghost following, and Genesis not far behind, confused.  
The passenger door to the black car swung open, and familiar black boots and the trim of a black coat appeared.  
A tall black man with opaque frameless glasses stood next to the car, with a pleased smile.  
"Morpheus" Niobe said, somehow unsurprised.  
"Niobe, I was told I could find you here" he said.  
"Were are you broadcasting from? Were is Neo?" Niobe asked.  
Trinity, who had exited the drivers seat, looked at the ground, not seeming as strong as she had always appeared.  
Morpheus's expression faded. "There was an incident, and he is unable to broadcast. We are temporarily stationed on the Apex, a fellow Hover Craft."  
Niobe looked confused, but she knew when not to speak. "I see."  
Morpheus placed his hand on Trinity's shoulder, "If you'll excuse us, we have business with the Oracle"  
Niobe stepped aside to let Morpheus and Trinity by, "Its pointless, she has given us no useful information concerning the Prophecy." she said, quickly returning to her vehicle.  
Ghost quickly followed and opened the backseat door before he entered shotgun, he stopped and stared back at Genesis.  
She stood staring back at Trinity who entered the building with Morpheus shortly following. She felt bad, Trinity was never sad, or appeared weak, but she felt that today.  
Genesis slipped into the backseat.  
Niobe leaned over to Ghost, who nodded and exited the car.  
Genesis looked up and watched him go, "Where's he going?" She asked, forgetting who she was asking.  
"To find out what I was not suppose to hear." Niobe said in a monotone.  
  
Morpheus entered the warmly familiar kitchen, were the Oracle sat at the table with a light clad Asian man stood behind her.  
"Hello Morpheus. Trinity, my dear." She said, sympathy in her voice. "And Ghost" she smiled.  
Morpheus took a seat, and Trinity stood, her head lowered.  
"These really are dangerous times, unless that isn't hired help?" he said smiling, referring to the man behind her who made no gesture that he listened.  
"More dangerous than you know, my dear Morpheus. I'm afraid we always have reason to fear, though." She smiled.  
"I was hoping I could hear more about that." he asked.  
The Oracle paused, and leaned forward in her seat. "Everything is falling into place, and you, just as we all, can see; consciously or not." she stated, her expression serious.  
There was a short silence, she glanced at Ghost who stood near the door; she continued. "She's a program, Morpheus." She said, her voice low, "A Hardwire, just like me... just like the Agents."  
Trinity looked up, and Morpheus stayed quiet; Ghost's expression was blank, his mouth almost opened to protest.  
There was a long silence, but surprisingly, Ghost finally spoke. "What can we do?" he asked sincerely.  
"Nothing" She said, getting up and placing a hand on the side of his face, "Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. Everyone plays their part, and the goal is achieved... with great loss, comes victory. You have to keep that in mind, don't let your mind stray from the real purpose."  
She looked at him for a moment, "I'm sorry, it always seems I have bad news to tell you... but your time will come." she said quietly, returning to her seat.  
Morpheus spoke up as Trinity looked at Ghost who stared at the ground, "What is our next move?" he asked.  
"I have played my part, now its time for the other pieces to land in their place. I'm sorry, but this is all I can do"  
Trinity stopped her, "But, what do you mean, 'Hardwire?' If such was true, she wouldn't have been able to be unplugged?"  
The Oracle looked up and smiled, "Oh, my dear.. It's more complicated than that."  
Ghost stood motionless, deep in thought. What did this all mean? The Answers didn't seem to be coming any time soon. 


	10. Notice 01

ATTENTION FAITHFUL READERS::: Short Hiatus  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm deeply sorry, and I know few were expecting a chapter, but it is temporarily postponed due to several aspects:  
  
1) Lack of time, due to the holidays and ESPECIALLY schoolwork.  
  
2) Overload of stress; Normal holiday stress/school stress/realizing I'm close to graduating and fearing what the hell will become of my life = is all magnified by 10 due to anxiety (damn disorder, like I dont have enough stress as it is).  
  
3) Plot changes: Saw Revolutions and completely changed my idea of were I was going for Genesis and the crew; which means I have to edit all of the chapters and see how far I can change them without any hiccups. *sigh*  
  
4) Most importantly: My Grandfather is in the hospital and we just learned that he is not coming back home, so it is a very hard time for all of us.  
  
So anyway, no one wants to hear my bitching excuses.  
  
Sorry for the delay, but I have quite a few good ideas in mind, so expect it when I come back. And I WILL be coming back, I have been on hiatus before and I ALWAYS come back, so you can count on my word. I wouldn't leave if it wasn't serious either, because I know that I am at risk of loosing readers, and that does suck because its you guys who make me the better writer.  
  
Anyway, special thanks to ALL of you that stick around, and help me out.  
  
Remember: You keep reading, I'll keep writing.  
  
Expect me back in a month, by then, it will be well worth the wait, I will upload several (not sure how many) chapters, not just for the Prophet either; writing a short right now, and plan to make a series of them (Matrix). Check back for updates, I will update several times before my writing return, to let you know I am still alive and writing. Anything you need me for: sway653@yahoo.com  
  
Faithful Author,  
  
-Sway  
  
Hiatus Start: November 29th 2003  
  
Hiatus End: 


	11. Notice 02

Hey, look who it is.  
  
So sorry about the promises I didn't keep as soon as I expected. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any crazier.. it did. A lot of family stuff, to say the least. My mother and I are finally out on our own (thankfully) and living with my uncle for the time being until we can afford our own place. My job is hell. My schoolwork is pileing up from me leaving before I had a chance to do my finals...  
  
As always, I'm complaining -_-;;   
  
Well, I have thought, from time to time, about my story. I am really in love with the concept of the matrix, and I miss Genesis and her adventure through "wonderland". So, I am seriously contemplating taking the story down, and remastering it. I don't see a reason why I would not, except for the time factor. So, for now, I will leave it up and look through the chapters and change certain events that may have been fuzzy or misplaced in my now-clear plot. I've learned, through all of this, that its not good to just write chapter to chapter without a basic idea of what you want to do, and thats what I did. So now that the last movie is out, and I have an idea of the events to follow, I am going to redo this story slowly, but surely.   
  
I WILL FINISH THIS STORY...  
  
If its the end of me, I will finish it. Becuase I've gotten hooked on fanfics that have been left for dead and I don't even get an ending and that just kills me. So, for whoever (talks to empty audience) is still there, I will finish it, if not for the readers (imagines) than for myself. Poor Genesis, its time to bring her suffering to an end, dont you think?  
  
Thank you,  
  
Check back for another notice,  
  
Author,  
  
-Sway 


End file.
